The Right One
by Tigress5cubs
Summary: Bella joins a dating service looking for love. What she finds is so much more than she could have ever hoped possible.


A/N Okay – so I wrote this about one month after I joined a dating service. The wonderful Texbelle, beta and friend extraordinaire, said that I called my Edward to me by writing this (yes, his real name is Edward). I have been seeing him since January, and our first date, while not like the one below, was full of chemistry and spice.

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. I own nothing of the Twilight universe. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I am only borrowing them for this little foray into creative writing.

************************************

The Right One

The Brunette sat in her old Chevy truck with her forehead pressed against the steering wheel and both hands clenched in a death grip on either side of the wheel. "You can do this," she kept chanting to herself, but her confidence was just not there. _Ugh! _She questionedwhy she had not been born with her best friend's innate sense of self worth and unwavering, annoying belief that the fates always had her back. Alice was always so certain, so sure of herself. She had an exasperating way of always knowing what was going to happen. If Bella didn't know better, she would swear Alice was psychic.

Maybe she should just start her truck and leave. No one would really blame her, would they? Well, Alice would, but how could she really expect her to go through with this? It was insane! What if… No! She would not allow herself to play the "what if" game. She had agreed to do this, and she would. Maybe.

It wasn't helping her self esteem any that Alice had forced her into this form-fitting, sweater dress either. _Barbie Bella_, she thought bitterly as she suppressed a laugh. Alice was always trying to play make-over on her. At least she had won the arguments over the stilettos and amount of make-up. She would be able to walk in the slouch, black, kitten heel boot that came to the bottom of her knee and she did not look like Tammy Faye Baker thanks to the conservative make-up application, thank the heavens for small favors. However, she felt as if her modest boobs were going to burst out of the top of the aqua blue, v-neck sweater dress that came about two inches above her knee.

She glanced down at her silver and gold watch, a 32nd birthday present from Charlie, dear old Dad – 6:00 p.m. She chanced a tentative glance over at the print out from her e-mail – 7:00 p.m. Good. She was an hour early. That would give her time to scope out the place, ingest a small amount of liquid courage, not the amount Rosalie had suggested or she would make an absolute fool of herself, which was probably Rosalie's ultimate goal. She didn't understand why Alice's sister-in-law did not like her very much. Bella had always been very nice to her and had tried so hard during high school to win over the popular cheerleader, but now was not the time to worry about it. She had bigger, more pressing problems looming on the horizon.

Bella slowly opened the door and took a tentative step onto the pavement, trying in vain to not to show too much leg. She reached back in for Alice's black, clutch bag, shut the door behind her, took a shaky, deep breath, and walked nervously towards the Martini Bistro and Bar. The night was clear and much warmer than usual for so late in Fall. She looked up and foolishly tried to identify some of the constellations, but soon gave up. Astronomy was not her strong suit, but at this point she was looking for any kind of momentary distraction even if it meant a brief search for the big dipper. She tried to tug the dress down below her knees, but that was a losing battle. She adjusted the suede jacket in a futile attempt to hide the cleavage that was the courtesy of the "new miracle bra" Alice forced her to buy and tripped on some unseen object in the parking lot. "Great. This is shaping up to be a wonderful evening. Top Ten I can tell already," she said to the heavens.

An elderly couple was exiting the establishment when Bella reached the door, so she stepped aside to let them out. The kindly old man held the door open for her and said, "Have a wonderful evening, Miss."

"Thank you, sir," she replied as her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. _C'mon! Even the 80 year old man makes me blush. Are you kidding me?_ Bella made her way over to the bar and sat on one of the stools, hooking her ankles around the legs of the stool. She glanced around and saw that the place was full of mostly couples who seemed quite comfortable with one another. _I feel so out of place_, she thought as she pulled the jacket tighter around her chest.

"Can I get you something, Ma'am?" a young bartender asked her.

_Ma'am!_ she thought with indignation. _Do I really look __that__ old?! _"I'll have a Chablis, please," she answered as her face turned bright red. _Damn blushing!_

"Shall I run a tab?" he asked.

"Ummm, sure," she answered, not sure how long she would stay, or if that would even be necessary, but figuring it would be easier for the time being.

Bella twirled her finger through her long, shiny brown hair and looked around the room again. The place was cozy, with two separate rooms. The bar ran the length between the two rooms in a circular fashion so that the patrons could walk around it. There were bar tables and booths in one room. She had noticed that the dining tables were in the other room as she entered. A large fireplace adorned one wall in each room. Candles ornamented each table, and candlelit chandeliers hung from the ceiling. _This place is way too romantic for a first date, a first __blind__ date. Well, that's technically what this was since she really didn't know this man._

Bella couldn't see the dining room from her position at the bar, but she could see the front door, and she could see the entire bar, so she was sure she would see her "date" when he arrived, even if she didn't know what he looked like. She couldn't believe she was doing this. Yes, she had allowed Alice to set her up on blind dates before. Yes, she had allowed other friends to fix her up with friends of theirs and even friends of friends. She had even tried an internet dating site _once_, but she and Alice had showed up at the meeting place, gotten one look at her "date," and run laughing hysterically all the way to the nearest bar. But this was different.

Bella reached into her clutch and pulled out the piece of paper. She glanced at the information that she had read so many times she had it memorized.

Name: Edward Cullen,

Details:Edward is 31, Caucasian, 6'2", with auburn hair, and green eyes. He is a doctor at Seattle Grace with a private practice in Seattle. Edward plays the piano, is a romantic at heart, loves the beach, running, animals, nature hikes, traveling, reading, science, the arts, and cooking. He is adventurous, honest, and modest.

Bella sighed and put the piece of paper away. Why she had decided to go to a dating service still amazed her. She had allowed Alice, who was a truly frightening, little monster at times, to talk her into some wild things in the past, but this time . . .

Three weeks ago, Alice had come running into their weekly luncheon date clutching the ad to the 'To the Altar Dating Service.' Bella balked instantly, but Alice wouldn't stop. She promised to help Bella complete the application and to even accompany her on the interview. But where was she when they put their hand out for the $2,000.00 membership fee? And where was she tonight when Bella was sitting alone, sipping a glass of liquid courage, trying to calm her nerves before "Edward" showed up. What did she know about this "Edward?" He could be a homicidal maniac! She could be tomorrow's news! And where was Alice? Safe at home with her husband Jasper and adorable baby girl, Maddie, that's where. _Stop! You're playing the "What if" Game again._

The agency performed a comprehensive background and criminal history check, and then exchanged profiles of eligible singles one at a time. It was up to the members to reach out to each other and arrange a meeting. She and Edward had exchanged a few polite emails consisting of where they worked and what they were looking for in a date. She found out not much more than what was in his profile, except that he had a dry sense of humor that intrigued her. They made plans to meet tonight for dinner and a way to pick each other out of the crowd. Since Bella's favorite flower was freesia, she was to wear a freesia pin, and Edward was to bring some fresh freesia. Bella fingered the pin nervously. She had kept the jacket on, covering the pin, but she was slowly starting to get very warm. Her cleavage wasn't the only thing she was worried about exposing so she had kept the jacket on, but sweat stains would not look nice, and what if her deodorant didn't hold up?

Bella glanced around nervously. It appeared that everyone was paired up, so it didn't appear as if he had arrived yet. She slowly slid the jacket from her shoulders, undid the pin, and slipped it into her clutch. Glancing at her watch, she saw that it was only 6:15 p.m. _Ugh! 45 minutes to go?! Maybe she should run while she still had the chance? She could probably make it to Canada in a few hours. No. Alice would hunt her down and drag her back._

She glanced around the bar, taking in each table. Each table was occupied by a couple. Some were holding hands, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes, sipping their drinks or munching on bar food. Others were arguing softly. But wait - there was one man sitting alone in the corner booth, but she couldn't quite get a good look at him. She wondered what his story was. Maybe his date had gone to the bathroom? Stood him up? Maybe he was gay. A business man dining alone? He was in the shadows, so his features were a mystery, just like his story, but he didn't look too unattractive from where she was sitting. She sighed, ran her fingers through her hair and decided that she would put the pin back on. Who knows? Maybe Edward would be the man of her dreams. Stranger things had happened.

**********

"Can I get you another drink, sir," the waitress asked the good looking man in the corner booth. She had unbuttoned two additional buttons on her blouse on her way over to his table and bent over just enough so that he got a good look at her ample cleavage and erect nipples. She licked her lips seductively and stared at him with a look that let him know he could have anything he wanted from her.

The gentleman was not paying any attention to the waitress. He sat back in the booth with his ankles crossed under the table, rubbing his index finger across his bottom lip. His attention was fixed on the lovely brunette sitting alone at the bar. She looked nervous. He'd watched her remove and replace that shiny, silver pin a couple of times now, and to say he was intrigued was a gross understatement. His eyes narrowed as he contemplated her situation.

"Sir?" the waitress said, moving into his line of vision.

"Yes?" he asked, looking up.

She smiled at him, showing her newly whitened teeth and bent over a little more, to show additional cleavage. "I asked if you would like another drink."

"I'm fine," he answered politely but dismissively. "I will call you if I need anything."

"Oh please do," she said in a voice that was more haughty than sexy. She then slipped him a napkin on which she had written her phone number. The man looked at the napkin when the waitress sauntered away, laughed, crumpled it up, and tossed it across the table.

The gentleman returned his gaze to the nervous brunette at the bar. She was very beautiful, and there was something vaguely familiar about her, but he could not place her. He bit his lower lip and raised his glass of Remy Martin to his lips. Taking a small sip, he thought over all the girls he had dated since high school, but none of them reminded him of the stunning young woman at the bar. Maybe I knew her from school? Definitely not college. Maybe high school?

He leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table and his fingers together and pondered the young woman's situation. She was there to meet someone, and she was nervous. He smirked as she took the pin off again and placed it in her clutch bag. He chuckled and placed his fingers to his lips. It was really unfair that her date kept her waiting. He glanced down at his gold Rolex – 6:30 p.m. How much longer?

Just then, a handsome man with curly, blond hair approached her. The gentleman's heart beat faster. It was time for him to make his move. He reached for something on the seat beside him and started towards the young woman.

*******

Bella fidgeted on the bar stool and glanced around the bar room again. It had not been a good idea to come so early. All it had done was increase her nerves. She took another sip of her Chablis, but it was not helping to calm her.

"Excuse me, gorgeous, is this seat taken," a tall man with curly, blond hair asked her as he indicated the bar stool to her right.

"Umm, no," she answered, glancing around nervously.

""Hi, I'm Paul," he said to her.

"Bella," she replied.

"You must be tired," he stated, "because you've been running through my mind all day. Mmm Mmm Mmm. Baby, all that running must have made you hot and sweaty. Would you like to go back to my place for a shower?"

"Umm, I, ah," Bella stammered. Her face was bright red, and she did not know what to say or to do.

"She's here with someone," the gentleman she had noticed from across the room interjected as he placed his drink on the bar. "Isn't that right, dear?" Bella felt a wave of relief wash over her as the man sat down to her left and placed his hand protectively on her shoulder.

"Ah . . . rrrright, ddddarling," Bella stammered, her face glowing an even deeper red. Her head was swimming, and she felt as if she might pass out. The blond turned on his heel and stalked to the other side of the bar without a word.

The gentleman leaned over to her and whispered in her ear, "Shhh, relax, he's leaving. I'll protect you from the big bad wolf. Don't pass out on me. Breathe, Bella." He smirked as he stared into her deep, chocolate brown eyes. They were lovely, so deep, and so mysterious. He could get lost staring into them for hours.

Bella took a few deep breaths, and when she felt a bit steadier, she asked her "rescuer," "Do you make it your business to go around playing superhero, rescuing damsels in distress?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe I'm not the superhero. Maybe I am the bad guy," he said with a wink as he took the last sip of his drink.

Bella leaned over and said to him, "And who will protect me from you?"

The gentleman laughed, waved to the barman and ordered himself another Remy Martin before he answered, "You don't need protection from me. I'm not all that scary."

Bella gave him a skeptical look before advising him, "I really am waiting for someone."

The gentleman smirked at her and said, "Well, how do you expect that someone to ever find you."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You're not wearing your freesia pin," he answered as he indicated her shoulder. "It's in your purse, and I don't have x-ray vision."

"Edward?" Bella asked tentatively.

He smiled as he lifted the freesia bouquet from the bar stool beside him and handed it to her. "A lovely bouquet for a beautiful lady."

Bella blushed a deep shade of pink and hid her face behind her hands. Edward placed the bouquet on the bar, reached over and lifted her chin with his right hand. "Bella, don't be embarrassed. Think of the story we'll have to tell our grandchildren." They stared at each other for a minute before they both burst out laughing.

"Can we start over?" Bella asked.

"If you insist," Edward answered. He lifted the freesia bouquet, got down off his stool and started to walk away when Bella grabbed his arm.

"Edward, just come back here," Bella huffed. "It's okay. It's not the first time I've made a supreme fool out of myself, and I'm sure it won't be the last."

"Bella, you are utterly absurd," Edward said with a laugh. "You did not make a fool of yourself." Edward took Bella's hand and smiled a wonderful, sexy, crooked smile at her. Bella's heart skipped a beat. How could she be reacting so intensely at a stranger's touch? A stranger's smile? A stranger's smoldering, emerald, green eyes?

Edward felt a warm glow pass over his entire body as her eyes lit up at his touch. Could this be what he had been searching for?

Neither one wanted to break the connection that they had. They stared into each others' eyes until the bartender said, "Ma'am, would you like a refill?"

Edward glanced down at his watch and answered, "Bella, I don't want to speak for you, but it is close enough to seven that our table may be ready. Would you like to wait until we are seated?"

"That's fine with me," she said with a smile.

Edward settled both their bills, and they walked to the restaurant side to find that their table was indeed ready.

Once they were seated and placed their orders, the conversation started flowing.

"So, Bella, where did you grow up?" Edward asked.

"Forks, Washington," Bella asked.

Edward almost choked on the water he was drinking. "No way! You were a Spartan?"

"Yes!" Bella answered indignantly. "And proud of it. I grew up in rainy ol' Forks. Why? Where did _you_ grow up? What high school did _you_ go to?"

"I was a Roughrider." Edward said quietly, waiting for her response.

"Port Angeles?!"

"We were rivals," Edward said with a smirk. "What year did you graduate?"

Bella answered, "1994."

"'95," Edward said with a grin. "I knew you looked familiar. Did you go to the football games?"

"Every one of them," Bella answered. "My best friend, Alice, was on the cheer squad, and her boyfriend, Jasper, was a football player. I was recruited in Sophomore year to keep the scorebook. Did you go to the games? Please tell me you weren't a jock."

"Band geek," Edward answered. "You wouldn't have noticed me unless you took pity on the tuba player. Bad acne and coke bottle bottom glasses."

"I'm sure you were adorable and there was a lot more to you then that, Edward Cullen," Bella said with a smile as she reached across the table for Edward's hand. Realizing quickly what she had just done, she jumped back, almost spilling her water in the process, which caused her face to turn a bright shade of cherry rose.

In an attempt to distract her, Edward said, "I can see it now. It would have been like Romeo and Juliet, except it would have been the feuding towns, not the feuding families," and they both laughed.

"Right. I'm sure my friends at Forks would have let me date a Roughrider. They would have tied me up and thrown me in the janitor's closet rather than let me date the enemy!"

Edward cringed and said, "Yeah, and my brother Emmett would have beaten the crap out of me. He was one of the football players. Although . . .There was this one cheerleader. . . Blonde, . . ."

"Rosalie," Bella answered before Edward could complete his description. "Everyone had a crush on Rosalie," Bella grumbled and took a swig of her Chablis.

"He had it bad for her," Edward recalled. "He would go over to the Forks High Cheer Squad and show off. We could have gone out if I could have gotten them together."

"Every guy who has ever seen Rosalie had it bad for her, but none of them were ever good enough. She's still available, but she's a first class bitch," Bella said. "I don't know what I ever did to her, but she just doesn't like me. She's Jasper's sister, so she's my best friend's sister-in-law now. I see her all the time, and Alice seems to think she's jealous of me for something-or-other, but I don't get it. You've seen her, and she looks better now if that's at all possible. She has it all. She is drop dead gorgeous. She has nothing to be jealous of me about."

Edward took Bella's hand in his and looked deep into her eyes. "I'd say you're the one who is drop dead gorgeous. You are utterly indecent. No one should look so tempting. It's not fair." Bella's face turned bright red and she looked down to hide it with her hair. "Don't hide your face. You're beautiful…incredible, even. I can't get enough of you."

"Edward, stop," Bella pleaded. "I'm just ordinary. I'm not beautiful."

"You are," Edward objected. "You don't see yourself in the right light."

"And I think you need to put your glasses back on or get stronger contacts," Bella snapped.

Edward laughed as he took a forkful of the Caesar salad that had just arrived. "So, let's agree to disagree on the subject of your beauty."

"Deal," Bella sulked with squinted eyes as she took a bite of her house salad. Bella heard the tell tale sound of the vibration from her cell phone going off in her clutch, and she knew it was time to check in with Alice. She did not want to leave Edward, but if she didn't check in with Alice, the damn, little pixie would buzz her every five minutes. "Edward, please excuse me, I need to use the ladies' room." Bella hurried to the ladies' room and called Alice back.

Alice answered on the first ring. "So, do you need a rescue call?" Alice asked. "I could say Aunt Bessie is in the hospital."

"No. I want you to forget all about the rescues and leave me alone. You'll never believe where he's from?"

"Where?" Alice asked.

"Port Angeles," Bella announced smugly.

"Do we know him? Is he hot? I want all the details," Alice hummed.

"Not a chance," Bella replied. "I'll call tomorrow with details. I have to get back. Oh, and by the way, he's gorgeous."

"No way!"

"Yes. And, don't bother calling again. I'm turning off the phone," Bella said as she pushed "end" and shut the phone off.

After quickly using the facilities, Bella hurried back to the table, and when she sat down, Edward asked, "Everything okay with Alice? Need a rescue call?"

"Excuse me?" Bella asked trying to look innocent but her blush gave her away. "I needed to use the facilities."

Edward smirked. "I know how you girls work. I also heard the vibration of your cell phone in your bag."

Bella bit her lip and said, "Sorry. I've been on so many bad dates that I had to have an out."

Edward chuckled and said, "I completely understand. I've got a wing man on speed dial, too, so don't feel bad."

They both laughed, and then Bella asked, "So, what kind of doctor are you?"

"Orthopedics," Edward answered. "I am also the team doctor for the Seattle Mariners and Seattle Seahawks." _Oh, God. Here it comes. "I'm God. I'm the best. The big, fancy doctor. Worship me."_

"That must keep you a bit busy," Bella quipped and rolled her eyes. She didn't know much about sports, and she wasn't a big fan, but her father was. Maybe he should date Edward.

"Just a tad during the season," Edward stated. "But they pay well."

"I'm sure they do," Bella said sarcastically. _Yep. He thinks he's all that. The rich doctor. Maybe I DO need to call Alice back._

Edward smiled his crooked smile, and Bella's heart skipped a beat. _It's so not fair of him to do that_, she thought. _He has to know the effect he has on people!_

"Actually, I don't do it alone," Edward said with a laugh. "I only finished up my residency a year ago. In truth, it's my Father's practice, and I'm a junior associate. I was just bragging a little to see how you would react, and it didn't even impress you."

"Brat!" Bella said and threw her napkin across the table at him.

"I am, I'm sorry," Edward handed her napkin back to her across the table and asked, "So, tell me more about you. I know you're a teacher, but what exactly do you teach?"

"Fourth grade," Bella answered. "I have a self contained classroom, so I teach them everything except their specials, which are art, gym, music, library, and Spanish. I love it. I have 22 students, and I've been teaching at this school since I moved to Seattle five years ago. I came here because that's where the job was. What brought you to Seattle?"

"My parents moved here seven years ago when my father was offered Chief of Surgery at Seattle Grace and then the team doctor position came up a few years later, so when I graduated from medical school, I did my internship and residency at Seattle Grace," Edward explained.

"I'm glad you did," Bella said with a blush. Her hands instinctively came up and covered her reddening cheeks.

"Don't," Edward pleaded as he reached over and took her hands away. "I love the blush on your cheeks. It's lovely."

Edward and Bella stared into each other's eyes until their moment was interrupted by the delivery of their dinners, Bella's mushroom ravioli and Edward's medium-rare steak.

One question had been bothering Bella all night, and she finally had enough courage to ask it. "Edward, you are very handsome and a doctor. Why in the world would someone like you need a dating service?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Edward answered with a smile. Bella blushed and glared at him. With a laugh, Edward continued. "I dated a lot of girls, but I never knew if they were going out with me because my family was rich, or if they were only interested because I was going to be a doctor, or if all they saw was what was on the outside after my acne cleared and I lost the glasses, of course."

"Oh, of course," Bella quipped while taking a bite of ravioli. "Why would anyone date a guy in glasses with acne?"

"Why indeed? Anyway. None of the girls ever seemed to be that really interested in who I really was inside. I didn't believe I would ever find someone I wanted to be with. So, I saw the ad for the dating service, and I decided I would give it a try. I found you, so I would say, it wasn't a waste."

"Edward, we're one hour into our first date . . ."

"And I can already tell you what I feel," Edward interrupted her. "Do you believe in love at first sight? Well, I guess in our case, it's not really 'first sight,' but you know what I mean."

"Edward, let's take this one step at a time," Bella said, but her heart betrayed her true feelings.

Edward smiled. "I have the rest of my life."

"So do I," she said with a smile. They finished their dinners and declined desserts, although Bella wished she had room for dessert, because she wanted to spend more time with Edward, and walked outside.

"Which one is yours?" Edward asked.

"The red truck," Bella said.

He dropped his head back, growled excitedly and gestured wildly towards the red pick up truck. "NOW I know how I know you! You're the cute girl who wore the cons and drove the beat up truck."

"I'm glad you've figured it out, but I hate to admit that I'm still lost," she said feeling the tell tale blush creep up her cheeks once again.

Edward walked slowly around the 1957 red Chevy truck, running his hands along the exterior and smiling. "When I was in high school, I remember this beautiful, young woman. The first time I saw her, she walked onto the football field in Port Angeles wearing a Spartan sweatshirt, jeans and converse sneakers. Her long, brown hair was tied up in a pony tail. I couldn't take my eyes off of her."

"You are kidding me, right?" Bella asked.

"Wait. There's more. Lot's more. Whenever we played Forks High, there was this red truck that thundered into the lot. I could hear it coming long before I could see it. Everyone thought some big, burly football player was going to climb out of the cab, but no. This petite, beautiful girl jumped down. I was mesmerized by her."

Bella stared at Edward, not knowing whether to believe him.

Edward walked to the front of the truck, propped himself against the hood, and continued his story. "I always looked forward to Sundays when this beautiful girl would drive this noisy truck into Port Angeles with a tiny little girl with black, spiky hair. Talk about a spit fire. Sometimes they would go to the movies. Sometimes they would window shop. Most of the time the little spit fire would try to drag the beauty into the stores and make her shop. That spit fire did most of the shopping. She would come out laden down with bags and pile them into the truck."

"You stalked me?"

"I wouldn't call it stalking, per se," Edward answered defensively.

"Then what would you call it?" Bella asked with her hands on her hips.

"A young man with a major crush? The beauty and the beast? I remember one Sunday, you went to see Sister Act. I dragged my friend Tyler to see it. We sat right behind you. I spent the entire movie watching you. The way you laughed at Whoopie Goldberg's antics was so adorable. Another weekend you went to see Sleepless in Seattle. Tyler refused to go, so I went alone. I sat right in front of you and offered you some of my popcorn."

"I remember that! I was wondering who the strange boy was who went to see the chick flick by himself. I thought you were gay."

"Ouch," Edward said with a laugh.

"Serves you right you little stalker." Then realization dawned on Bella. "That was you in Frank's Ice Cream Parlor. The night I realized I'd lost my wallet. I couldn't pay for my order and you offered to pay!"

Edward smiled. "You had mint chocolate chip with chocolate sauce and whipped cream."

"Okay. That's just creepy. You remember my order?" Bella asked.

"I remember your order because it was my favorite ice cream, and I always ordered the same thing," Edward answered. "I also remember that you invited me to sit with you that night. It was the happiest night of my life."

"But you left when I went to the bathroom," Bella said sadly. "I was hoping that you were going to ask me out. I was disappointed."

"Really?" Edward asked incredulously. I thought it was easier if I just slipped out and avoided an uncomfortable good-bye. You would have gone out with a geek like me? All these wasted years!" Edward threw his hands up in the air and shook his head.

"You were so sweet and so nice. Of course I would have gone out with you," Bella said with a smile.

Edward ran his hand over the fender and stopped suddenly. He got up and looked closely at a small dent. "Where did you get this dent?" he asked.

"I don't know," Bella answered. "I came out after one of our games, and it was there. When I got out of school the following Monday, there was an envelope on my car with a note of apology that simply said, 'sorry I dented your fender' and $500.00. I just never bothered to get it fixed."

"What did you do with the money?" asked Edward.

Bella looked down in embarrassment. "It's sitting in an account. It's earned a lot of interest since then."

Edward gave her a strange look. "I went out of my way to drop off that money, and you never spent it?"

"What?! YOU?! You dented my truck?! How?! Why?! Details, Cullen! Now!" Bella yelled.

Edward backed up as Bella came towards him. "Calm down, Bella. It was an accident. I was standing by your truck after one of the football games. One that your team miraculously happened to win, by the way . . ."

"Edward!"

"Okay! Okay!" Edward continued. "I was running my hands over the fender when Emmett came up behind me. He made a comment about you and me and how you'd never date me, and I got mad. I stupidly tried to punch him, and he shoved me into your truck, causing the dent. I felt so bad about it that I cut school on Monday, drove to Forks, and left the note and the money. I didn't want you to have to get it fixed at your expense. I can't believe you never fixed it."

Bella smiled at finally knowing the story of the dent. "That was so sweet of you. I guess you're richer than you thought. Give me your address, and I'll send you the check."

"It's yours. Keep it. I don't want it. Think of the great story we can tell our grandchildren," Edward said with a laugh.

"Again with the grandchildren," Bella groaned and covered her face with her hands. "Can we make it through the first date before we discuss grandchildren, Edward?"

Edward's eyes sparkled as he came around the back of her truck. "I think we can do that, Bella. I just can't believe that you still have this old thing. I could hear it coming a mile away. I would wait in Port Angeles on Sundays hoping and praying I would hear it coming and rejoicing when I did. I can't believe it hasn't ended up in a junkyard yet."

"You leave my truck alone," Bella said defensively. "This is my baby. Let me guess what you're driving. Probably some fancy schmancy thing like a Rolls Royce or something."

"Nope," Edward stated. "2009 silver Volvo C70 T5 Convertible. Leased it last week."

"See," she stated. "Told you it was a fancy schmancy thing."

Edward reached for her hand, and looked deep into her eyes. "I'm not ready for this night to be over."

"Neither am I," she whispered.

"We can't leave our vehicles here. They'll think yours was dumped anyway," Edward said, and Bella smacked him on the chest. Edward laughed and continued, "Follow me. Try to keep up in that junk heap."

"Hey!" Bella yelled. "She does good for her age! Stupid, shiny Volvo owner," she muttered.

Bella followed Edward, although she swore sometimes he was purposely trying to lose her. They wound their way down to the beachfront and parked. Edward took Bella's hand and walked to the sand's edge. Looking down at her leather boots and noticing her pantyhose, he smirked. "I don't think a walk on the beach is such a smart idea given your choice of footwear. Sand isn't good for leather or stockings."

"I could take them off," Bella suggested.

Edward gave her the widest, most beautiful smile she had ever seen, and he said, "I would never ask a lady to take off anything as personal as stockings on a first date."

"Edward Cullen, you are horrible!" Bella yelled. Then she laughed, gave him a flirty look, and said "and besides, you're not asking, I'm offering."

Edward sputtered, grabbed his chest, and said, "You are the most dangerous creature I have ever met."

Bella jogged over to her truck, hopped in, and returned a moment later, sans pantyhose and boots, and wearing a pair of flip flops. Edward gave her a questioning look to which she answered, "they're for my monthly pedicure. Shall we?"

Edward grinned his crooked smile at Bella, stopping her breath and her heart, and then they proceeded down to the water's edge. The wind whipped around them and Bella shivered.

"Bare legs, flimsy jacket, not a good idea at all," Edward said as he wrapped his arms around Bella in an attempt to keep her warm, but also in an attempt to get closer to her.

"I think this is a very good idea," Bella said and snuggled closer. The smell of his breath on her cheek made it impossible to think.

The smell of her hair made his mind swirl with impure thoughts.

_This is a first date, Edward. The first of many_, he reminded himself. _You don't want this to be just another one night stand, so behave yourself!_

Bella licked her lips and looked up into Edward's hooded green eyes. Their eyes had darkened with mutual desire for one another, but Bella felt Edward pulling back from her. She was confused and hurt by the thought that Edward might not want to kiss her. Bella latched onto Edward's shirt with her hands and raised herself up just a little to let Edward know that she was willing to be kissed. The chilly, ocean wind whipped around them causing her to shiver involuntarily.

Edward held Bella close, trying to keep her warm, even though he held his face away so as not to be too tempted. He _wanted_ to scoop her up into his arms, run to the nearest beachfront Motel and ravage her all night long, but he also wanted this relationship to last. To allow that to happen tonight would be to doom this relationship to an early end. He would not let that happen. He was mesmerized by the woman in his arms. He wanted to know her every thought, feel her every emotion, experience her every joy, every sorrow. He couldn't allow himself to let go with her and doom the relationship before it even got started. Bella shivered in his arms, and he had to get her off the beach, to protect her from the cold.

"Let's go," he said softly. "You're cold." He kept his arms firmly around her as they made their way up the beach. He stopped at her truck, but she seemed upset. "Bella? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said. _This is stupid_, she thought. _Upset because he wouldn't kiss me on the beach? There could be any number of reasons. You are really an idiot. Stupid stupid stupid._

Edward looked concerned and asked again, "Bella? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said defensively. "I'm cold."

He led her around to the passenger side of his car and opened the door where she resisted getting in. "It's late," she said. "I really should go."

"Get in the car," he said forcefully.

She reluctantly got in the car, and he ran around to the driver's side. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"It's stupid."

"I don't care," he said. "I want to know every little thing about you. I want to know what makes you happy, sad, mad, afraid, everything. So tell me."

"I felt like you didn't want to kiss me," she said in a barely audible whisper.

"What?"

"I felt like you didn't want to kiss me," she said with her face in her hands.

Edward started to laugh. "You silly, beautiful, oversensitive girl," he choked out between laughs. "If you only knew what I _really_ wanted to _do_ to you!" Bella gaped at him. "I was holding back because I didn't know if I could control myself. I didn't want this to end in another one night stand. I didn't want to lose control with you and doom us to a short lived relationship because we jumped into bed too quickly."

"I was just talking about a kiss, Edward, not sex."

"But I wasn't sure how far one kiss with you would lead," Edward answered. "I want you so much. I wanted you the minute I saw you walk in the door tonight. I've been aching to touch you, smell you, _feel_ you. I need to run my hands through your hair and over your body. I want to smell your skin and your hair. I need to taste your mouth, your skin, your . . ." He stopped and gave her a very seductive look which made her turn a very dark shade of red. "Am I being too forward? I just want to be honest. You see why I was holding back? I don't know if I can stop at a kiss. You are like some sort of drug to me. I don't know if I can control myself once I start."

"So I'm like heroin?" Bella said seductively.

"You are exactly my brand of heroin," Edward growled.

"You won't know how far you can go if you don't try," Bella whispered. "And what are we going to do? Date and never kiss? That's absurd. Kiss me, Edward. If you really want more than a one night stand with me, you'll find the control to stop."

Edward leaned slowly towards Bella with his heart racing and his hands shaking. He cupped her head in his left hand. His right hand slowly caressed her arm. Their eyes met; their lips parted slightly. Bella's breathing hitched as Edward's lips softly touched hers.

Edward's mind whirled as he softly grazed his lips over Bella's soft lips. She parted her lips slightly, allowing him entry into her mouth. His breathing stopped as his tongue gently stroked over her lips and then dipped in to taste the sweetness therein. Their tongues danced a passionate tango as they reached for one another across the car and pulled into a strong embrace. The confines of the front seat of the car were uncomfortable, so Edward broke free from the kiss and got into the back seat, motioning Bella to follow after him. They quickly rejoined in their passionate kiss with Bella sitting on Edward's lap. Edward had one arm wrapped protectively around her back, and the other held her legs tightly across his knees. Bella's hands were wrapped around Edward's neck. Bella could feel Edward's excitement against her hip, but he behaved like a gentleman, for the time being.

After a few minutes, Edward pulled back and excitedly whispered, "I want you so bad."

"I want you, too," Bella whispered back.

"When I finally make love to you," Edward said, as his hand slid slowly up her thigh, under the sweater dress to her hip, and he nibbled up her neck to her mouth, "you will be so passionately and crazy in love with me that it" _kiss_ "will" _kiss_ "be" _kiss_ "the" _kiss_ "best" _kiss_ "sex" _kiss_ "of" _kiss_ "your" _kiss_ "life."

Bella's heart was pounding and her body was screaming for Edward's touch. Edward was not playing fair. It was time to turn up the heat and watch him squirm. Bella broke free, straddled him, ground herself into his already throbbing groin and bit his ear. Edward groaned loudly and gripped Bella's bottom. The sweater dress had ridden up to Bella's hips, and if it had not been dark in the car, Edward would have seen Bella's black lace panties, especially since her panty hose were lying discarded in her truck.

"You better be careful there, Ms. Swan. You are playing with fire and you might get burned," he cautioned.

"I like danger," Bella whispered. "Alice calls me a danger magnet."

Using every ounce of strength he had, Edward pushed Bella back. "Ms. Danger Magnet, as much as I would love for this to continue, we have to stop."

"Why?" Bella asked breathlessly. She ran her tongue the length of Edward's neck from the hollow at the base of his throat up to his chin causing him to groan loudly.

"If you continue to do that, there will be no turning back," Edward warned.

"I'm just teasing, baby," Bella said with a sly smile. "I do believe, though, that it is time for me to leave."

Edward groaned and reached for her, but she had grabbed her flip flops and was out of the car and running for the driver's side door of her truck. He took off running after her, and grabbed her leg, just as she climbed up into the truck. Edward climbed in after her, lay on top of her across the front seat and kissed her passionately. Bella hitched one leg over his hip causing him to hiss in caution. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Bella," he warned.

Bella groaned as Edward ground his hips into her. He slid his hand up her leg and to the edge of her panties. He gave her a questioning look, and her heart skipped a beat. She wanted to, heaven help her she did, but Edward was right, if they did, they would regret it later.

Edward sat up and grabbed the steering wheel exactly as Bella had done earlier that very night. Bella sat in the passenger seat hugging her knees to her chest. They both tried to control their breathing.

"So," Edward started, "may I have your phone number? I would love to take you on a second date." He chanced a glance over at her, and groaned when he saw how she was sitting. With her legs up, and her arms wrapped around them, the sweater dress revealed her entire leg. Bella quickly put her legs down and smiled.

"A second date would be wonderful," Bella answered still gasping. "Where are you thinking about taking me?"

"At this very minute? The Seattle Marriott," Edward said with a winded laugh.

Bella laughed and got out her cell phone and turned it back on. She had 15 texts and 3 voicemails, and she guessed they were all from Alice. Edward reached into his pocket for his blackberry, and they programmed each other's numbers. Edward reached over and gave Bella a long, deep kiss that left them each out of breath once again.

"So, I guess we can tell the dating service to put our accounts on hold for a while," Bella said.

"No," Edward said and then he smirked as he watched Bella's face fall. "I'm going to tell the agency to cancel my account. I've found the girl of my dreams, even if she does drive the world's most dreadful truck."

************************************************

A/N Okay. There you go. My little one shot. My first attempt at writing. Hope you didn't hate it too much! T5.


End file.
